Show Me Love
by fictionjunkie01
Summary: Bellatrix and Hermione fall in love after she is captured by the Death Eaters. Warning: female/female slash. possible sex scenes in later chapters. If you don't like lesbian pairings, Do Not Read  obviously
1. Chapter 1

Bellatrix woke to the sound of screaming. Not for the first time either. For the past week, a high pitched screaming coming from the dungeons echoed throughout the entire house. It was a terrible sound. The sound of pain, suffering, and torture. Every time she heard that sound, her heart skipped a beat and her stomach did a back flip. This screaming haunted her nightmares. And it wasn't the sound that caused her the most pain, it was the thought of the horrible things they were doing to the person making the sound.

Bellatrix couldn't bear to hear the sound for another moment. She flipped the covers off of herself, and swung her feet off the bed. She heard another scream and quickened her pace. Down the stairs, through the hall to the left, down another set of stairs, until finally she reached the dungeons and faced a thick metal door. For a moment, Bellatrix hesitated. She knew she had the authority, that was for certain, but what would the others think? She could just say that she wanted to torture their prisoner herself, but they would notice if the screaming stopped.

Her thoughts were interrupted by another terrified scream. Suddenly none of it mattered. All that mattered was that the screaming stopped. Bellatrix raised her fist and knocked three times. She waited for an answer. Moments later, the door swung open, and who did she come to face? None other than Lucius Malfoy, himself. Bellatrix's own brother-in-law.

Lucius stepped out of the shadows into the orange light of the magically enchanted torches, closing the door behind him.

"Good evening, Lucius," she greeted him, in her usual slithery tone. The same voice she used when speaking to any of the dark Lord's followers.

"Good evening, Bellatrix. Although, it is almost good _morning_ by the looks of things. My, how time flies when one is having fun, wouldn't you say?" he grinned, menacingly.

"Indeed, Lucius. However, don't you think a break is in order? I believe it is my turn to have some time with our….guest. I haven't tortured a mudblood recently, and I feel the need arising." Bellatrix lied smoothly.

"Yes, of course. Now that you mention it, I am feeling quite tired. I think I shall retire to bed, good night."

Bellatrix watched him strut up the stairs with an extreme air of importance. She hated that about him. Once she saw the last glimpse of his cloak before he disappeared into the darkness of Malfoy Manor, she quickly opened the door and swooped inside, slamming it behind her. Her eyes were used to the darkness by now and the faint orange light shone throughout the room. The dungeon was always completely empty save for the one prisoner it held at a time, who could always be counted upon to be cowering in the back corner.

This time was different, however. It held a young woman of about 18 with long, bushy hair tied back in a messy plait, deep brown eyes, and rather large front teeth. She was incredibly beautiful, however, and even as she stood in the middle of a dank, dirty, blood-stained dungeon, she held a determined and dignified expression. Bellatrix stared at her, longingly. She looked up and down this girl, noticing every bruise, scrape, cut, and spot of blood as though it were a badge of honour. Horrible little reminders of the bravery and refusal to give up that had caused them.

Hermione Granger watched Bellatrix's examination of her. She seemed as though she were trying to heal all of Hermione's injuries with her eyes. She felt completely vulnerable, and it was unnerving to see this woman holding an expression of such…caring. For a moment, they stared into each other's eyes. Bellatrix's were watery. Seeing this startled Hermione, and she broke the eye contact, quickly finding a spot on the floor to gaze upon. Why was she acting like this? Bellatrix Lestrange was supposed to be this ferocious killing machine who's only thought was to please the dark lord. And yet, here in front of her, stood a woman filled with compassion.

Hermione sensed her approach. It was slow, almost painfully slow, filled with uncertainty. She dare not look up, for fear that Bellatrix would suddenly snap back into her old self again, and begin to torture the living daylights out of her. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her face. A gentle, soothing hand that seemed to wipe all of her cares away. The fingers brought her face up, so she was looking directly into the eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange. And yet, it wasn't Bellatrix at all. Her face was not contorted with rage, or hatred. It was simply, calm, beautiful, and sad. Hermione stared into her dark eyes and found, not hate, but instead….love?

Hermione's entire body melted at the sight of her. All thoughts of long days of torture, of suffering and anguish, simply melted away.

"You are so beautiful," said Bellatrix, breaking the silence with her soft voice on the very edge of tears. Bellatrix delicately leaned in towards her, and Hermione didn't resist. She felt as though she were under a spell. If she were, she never wanted to break it. Never resist it. Their lips met and Hermione's eyes closed. It was so nice, feeling close to her. Their lips moved against each other, warm and soft. Hermione felt their lips open and their tongues intertwine. She wanted this moment to last forever, but it was interrupted all too quickly by Bellatrix. She moved away, and instantly Hermione felt the loss. The lack of their connection was almost painful, but she moved away too.

"I will never let them hurt you again."

Bellatrix drew her into an embrace, as Hermione sobbed, allowing the pain of the last week to flow through her.

"Never?" she asked, through tears.

Bellatrix drew her face up and kissed her gently, "Never."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So, I apologize for taking so long to update. My life has been crazy busy for a while, and still is, but I wanted to give you guys a little bit of relief from waiting so long. I know this is short, but I didn't want you all to think I wasn't writing any more. I'm trying! And I still love you all! I hope you enjoy!**

**BTW, reviews are loved! =D**

Bellatrix blinked back tears as she remembered her promise to Hermione. The night had passed swiftly and despite all her efforts, she could not think of a single, plausible idea that would allow them both to escape unharmed. She sat on the floor in her room, in Malfoy Manor. It was cold, but she preferred it to the bed. It reminded her of where Hermione was right now..._c'mon Bella,THINK! _

She held her face in her hands, and let herself sink into deeper frustration. She forced her mind to run through all of her futile escape plans. Her mind was blurred with thoughts of polyjuice potion, floo powder, enchantments, and curses. There wasn't only the issue of breaking Hermione out of her cell, there was also the challenge of escaping without being followed, and then finding a place where they could hide safely. Their only chance was to escape before the Dark Lord returned, and he was expected to within the next week. Even then, it was a long shot.

Bellatrix stood, and faced the window. Outside, there were a few streetlights that provided a faint orange light against the fog that had begun to creep in. There were no signs of sunlight against the horizon, only the stars and moon shone. It wouldn't be long though, and then there would be daylight. _Fuck, _she thought. She needed to think of something to at least bide Hermione some time before…Bellatrix cringed at the thought of what was to come.

How could she keep her promise? She made an oath out of love for Hermione that she would never let those bastards touch her again. And she was about to fail. If only there were some way….Suddenly, Bellatrix smiled. Of course! She almost laughed to herself as she swung the door open to her bedroom and practically flew down the stairs from excitement.

She was surprised she hadn't thought of it before. I mean, Bellatrix was well known for only two things; Her complete and utter devotion to the Dark Lord, and her temporary lapses in sanity. This was one of those moments where she was quite sure she would live up to the latter.

Hermione sat in the center of the dungeon floor, twiddling with a thin, silver band on her wrist that Bellatrix had given to her before she left. It looked as though it was braided out of unicorn hair, only it felt stronger. Bellatrix said that it would grow warm on her skin when enemies were near. Interesting, and an extremely lovely gesture, but completely useless given her current circumstances.

Hermione stood, deciding that her legs were too numb for any sort of comfort, and began to pace back and forth. The corners of her mouth twitched up in a half-smile as she recalled Bellatrix's strange way of loving her. If she had known only a year ago that she would fall for Bellatrix Lestrange, she would have told someone to strangle her, right then and there. But _this_ Bellatrix. _Her_ Bella, was so absurdly different than she ever could have imagined. It helped her confusion if she simply thought of them as two different people. Who knows, maybe they are two different people. Two different Bella's.

This thought comforted her and allowed her relief from her guilt. The only thing worse than falling in love with someone who is supposed to be your enemy, would be if Ron or Harry found out about it. Just then, the door to her cell was thrown open, and in burst three figures. Suddenly, Hermione felt her heart stop.

"Ron!" she ran forward, and caught him as he was thrust into the dungeon by two death eaters she didn't recognize. She heard them slam the door close and listened as their footsteps faded. Fear had begun to race through her. Hermione couldn't even see him properly through her tears.

"Oh, Ron! I'm so sorry! Now they've got you too! Where is Harry?" She wiped her eyes and looked into his face. "Ah!" She screamed and jumped away. Ron had the biggest, scariest grin on his face she had ever seen. Suddenly he laughed. A high-pitched cackle. Hermione stood there, dumbfounded. Ron stopped laughing and just looked at her.

"It's ok, everything is going to be just fine. I can't believe it worked!" he said. But….it wasn't his voice. It was a woman's voice. Then, a light bulb in Hermione's head flicked on.

"….Bella?" He, or rather, _she_ nodded her head in an unmistakable yes.

"Surprise!"


End file.
